Kaoru X Reader
by AfroGal
Summary: After multiple visits to the host club, On one particular day two sets of amber eyes spot their new toy. This is under the impression that you as the reader believe the twins are different on some level. I'll provide the Kaoru if you provide the reader.
1. Chapter 1

Ouran Academy. Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school Ouran Academy. Young ladies and gentlemen spend their days comfortably at school learning and wasting time till they move on to bigger and greater things. The common stereotype about Ouran's student's is that most, due to their status are rude and snobbish, and while this is true for most there are a select few with a kind heart and charming aura, these few, choose to spend their time at the end of the Northern hallway in the Top floor of the South Wing in the room where the Ouran Host Club meet daily and where most of their hosting events are carried out.

The Ouran host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful. Ouran's Host club is where more than the majority of young women, wearing the schools yellow fitted-bodice dress with a pointed white collar topped with a red loosely-bowed tie and a skirt that is typically calf-length and somewhat puffy, Are doted on by the most hansom men in Japan. The seven members are split into types which the Ouran ladies are able to Choose as their Host, and most choose just one 'type' to visit frequently as regulars.

The host club men are well known throughout the school, and there isn't a girl that goes to the academy that hasn't attended the host club at least once, and you are certainly no exception. You're by no means a consistent regular, that's clear, however the Host club is a good way to waist time of course and who doesn't like well presented men serving cake and tea trying to make you swoon? Choosing between the many different 'types' in the host club wasn't an easy task at all, everyone had their good qualities, that's what made them a great Host club, but in the end the choice was somewhat made for you when on your first visit, as you stumbled away from an attempted hug from The Host club Prince, Tamaki Suoh's sparkling charm you landed right on the couch across from two physically Identical boys. Since the moment they smiled in your direction, they'd caught and stolen your attention. The way they moved swiftly and kept up the impression of two of the same through your first visit had certainly intrigued you at the very least.

The Host Club is a relatively quiet calming place when you take out the constant blushing squeaking girls, even drama is resolved quickly enough. It's certainly a favorable place to go to spend your time. Each and every host is there to center their attention of the customer, and some are more favored by the girls than others. The appeal is strong for some such as Tamaki and Haruhi Fujioka the 'Natural' Type who only started our recently meaning the host or... host's you regular at, The 'Little Devil' Type, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin always have enough time on their hands to charm their select few hosts...You included... to the extreme

The Host's may be charming and sweet during working hours but excluding Tamaki they don't necessarily converse all that much to the girls outside of the Club. However that slowly seems to be changing. It's clear to most that Both Twins are happiest when you pay the club a visit, they're drawn to you although, that's only just become clear now. It's just another typical day at the club... only this time Hikaru and Kaoru's table consisted of just two customers today, and while one was staring dreamily at the twins her eyes looking between them both with a smile on her face, the other was you, actually listening to the twins and their words... you've attended to the twins table frequently enough for both of them to know your name, but there was nothing but formality past this, to them they acted as though you were just another client. You were not yet allowed into the Hitachiin twin's little world.

it's clear to you that although Hikaru and Kaoru look the same they are not one person, there's small details and personality traits that differentiate them, you can see that clear as day just like Haruhi, however unlike Haruhi... well you can't place what traits and details belong to which twin, but even if you get it wrong they'd never tell you... when it becomes clear that nobody else will be joining you today at the twins table you let yourself relax and listen to them talk.

As your bag falls to the floor for the third time in that session, due to limited room on the table, conversation cut's short, one of the twins smiles and stands up, he moves calmly and carefully picks up the papers as you apologize and move to help him. He brushed you off with another smile and bag in hand, he sits again and placed the bag on his lap

"it's fine, I'll hold it for you" he said with a charming smile which would be a crime not to return, and so you do, a little embarrassed and shy. The twin whom you're still trying to decipher the identity of, placed your papers back and glanced up at you.

"Um...(Your Name) I'm sorry for prying but I couldn't help but notice... you're not doing as well in Modern Literature... I could help with that if you wanted" he said as his brother began to refill the drinks set about on the table.

Just then it clicked who it was, without a doubt. Kaoru. The younger twin loves all things English, it's his favourite subject and he excels in modern literature, The twins make it a bit whenever they get results back to switch roles a little and make Kaoru superior. Your smile widens a little and you shake your head. You're actually doing great in Modern Literature, The paper he must have seen is a friends you were keeping, as you open your mouth to tell him this a thought strikes you. Kaoru is offering to tutor you...without Hikaru, that's a very large step, it's huge, sweet and kind, of course Kaoru's not his brother, he's individual... maybe with a little more time with the twins you'd be able to tell them apart easier... Maybe it would be better to just...

"A-ah, it's so embarrassing that you noticed that" You reply softly "I-I guess if you're not busy... I wouldn't mind the extra help" You said with the same shy smile.

Hikaru glances over to you and tilts his head the conversation finally drawing his attention away from the other client, Kaoru gave a smile himself and got out a scrap of paper to scribble a meeting place an time onto.

"Great, Hikaru's helping our mother out tomorrow, with some designs and I'd just get in the way so I'll give it a miss and I can help tutor you then" he said placing the paper inside your student ID and putting it in your bad. "Is that alright?" he asked.

The most you managed to say in reply was "Yeah that-" before Kyoya announced the club was drawing to a close soon.

Hikaru gave an mischievous smirk and tilted his head "Kaoru, that's not very nice" he lent forward slightly and looked directly at you, there was no mistaking who he was addressing with the way his bright amber eyes bore strait into your own.

"My, my you're leaving me all alone tomorrow? For such a pretty thing, I'm jealous Kaoru" The eldest brother said his voice lowering as he turned to look at his twin who squirmed uncomfortably.

Unlike usually, where you could tell if the twins were acting Kaoru's squirming seemed almost real, as though there was a second meaning to Hikaru's words that was affecting the younger twin, well no matter what was affecting Kaoru, act or not... it got the almost forgotten client beside you to squeal a little before she blushed beet red and looked away... Slowly two bright amber eyes turned back to you keeping you locked in you seat.

"Well then Kaoru, if you get to study with (Your Name)... I think it's unfair to leave me out of it, you have to stay behind after the club today because you promised Milord you'd help walk Antoinette right? So..." After shooting his twin a smirk he sat back "I'd like to walk you home (Your Name) would you like to get some Ice cream with me on the way?"

Well this certainly was a strange turn of events... what on earth are you supposed to say to an offer like that? Here was Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin who never seemed to care about anyone else outside of themselves, the club members being the only exception both offering to spend time with you outside of school. Time was running out to accept this offer and you knew it, it wasn't something Hikaru would ask you again and the club would be closed and off limits to clients in seconds.

"U-uh, Yeah... Yeah I'd like that very much, thank you Hikaru" You responded hesitantly and watched cautiously as the eldest twin stood, gently taking your bag from Kaoru and holding his hand out to you, and with a small nervous smile you took his hand and let him pull you up...

* * *

I'm not even sorry that it's a short chapter to begin with, i'm struggling with a little writers block but since i'm doing this for a friend i'll push through. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

'Seiko's scrumptious sweet shop' is the only place close enough to Ouran and Your Mansion without travelling completely out of Hikaru's way, and so that's exactly where you found yourself no more than twenty minutes after Ouran academy let out for the day. Seiko, with her bouncy brown ringlets that no normal twenty something should be able to pull off and her warm, inviting brown eyes was by no means a bad person, she's very kind, her treats were tasty and her customer service is always above and beyond, not that that was really your main focus right now, especially with the eldest Hitachiin twin stood less than ten centimetres away... not that you were crazy enough to count or anything you were just _very _aware of his presence, and who wouldn't be in your situation...

The cream coloured building was as inviting to you as it always was, with it's familiar smell of warm baking pastries drifting over you and the gently heat from the turned on ovens to match, Seiko smiling at the two of you from behind the counter as she counted the money in the till on this particularly slow day, The large bright windows gave their usual natural light, highlighting each and every perfectly decorated cupcake in the display under the counter, you've been here tones of times , so you really shouldn't be this nervous about being inside the sweet shop... right?

Hikaru gave a small sigh and tugged his jumper off, he draped it over his arm puffing up his cheeks in that cute way a chipmunk would to get nuts into it's mouth as he looked at the bored above the counter.

"...I think I'll get a vanilla milk shake and a slice of maple syrup cake, The slices are big though and I usually share with Kaoru..." Hikaru gave a soft sigh debating his options without his twin as he watched you.

"What do you fancy?" he asked politely clearly trying his hardest to keep up the good host persona even though they were out of school now.

Chewing nervously on your lip you glanced at the board and smiled "Just a strawberry milkshake... it's to warm inside to eat my usual cake" you said reaching into your bag to get out your money.

Hikaru relaxed slightly at your side, glad to be with someone who didn't question everything he did when he wasn't with his brother. You really had caught the Hitachiin twins eyes lately, Usually a very calculating pair when it comes to customers it was very much a surprise the way both twins began to show off more when you came to visit. Not at all like you'd notice mind you since it's when you visit and when you're not there you can''t know how they act, but the other Hotsts notices, and the debate was raised about whether Hikaru and Kaoru were truly interested in you as a person, of if you were a new toy for them to mess about with... on the plus side, you got them of Haruhi's back even just for a little while each day.

"What will it be sugar?" Seiko said using the same pet name she referred to all her customers with, shutting the cash register with thud and pulling a pen from behind her ear, in anticipation of scribbling down the order.

Hikaru blinked and approached the counter, leaving you to decide if you should follow or get a table, it wasn't like it was very busy, a few people here and there filling a table for two wasn't considered busy in such a popular sweet shop like this one, After hearing Hikaru add you strawberry milkshake to his own order you took that as an invitation to go sit down, moving towards your favourite table and placing your bag down between the chair leg and the wall and looping the strap over the top of the chair for safety you take a seat and await your handsome companion, with a nervous sigh you brush down your dress and glance about.

Hikaru Hitachiin, invited you out for cake... and Kaoru Hitachiin offered to tutor you...both of their own backs.

For a moment, you couldn't tell if that was a good thing of a bad thing...

"Here, My treat... a thank you of sorts" Hikaru said placing the cup before you and noisily pulling out his chair to take a seat. You blinked slowly, you were so caught up in your thought you must have missed that he had already come over to put his cake down and gone back to get both milk shakes.

A faint blush dusting your cheeks you stuttered out a thank you and placed your money back in your bag, sitting up and adjusting your skirt to sit right on your lap before tilting your head "Ano... Hikaru...why are you thanking _me_?" you ask curiously as you reached out to wrap your hands around your cup. The golden eyes boy looked up at you and gave you a look that clearly said 'You don't know' but he luckily took the time to explain it to you anyway.

"I'm thanking you, On Kaoru's behalf I guess... You treat us individually, even if you can't tell us apart... I guess, it's just what we always wanted really to be the same but different."

Taking a moment to have a drink of his milk shake he looked into the cup and sighed

"Kaoru and I are two half of a whole together, and because of that we have always been Hikaru _with_ Kaoru, even if people disguise that with as an and. Besides Haruhi, you're the first person that I've known to use that 'and' as a division between us as opposed to conjoining us with it." Hikaru looked up with a small smile "sorry, that mustn't make much sense huh?" he breathed before moving to eat his cake.

A surprisingly comfortable silence began to settle after that as you began to think through Hikaru's explanation. Sipping your milk shake slowly. After a while Hikaru raised his head to look at you again, and assuming another conversation was about to start you put your cup down.

"(Your Name) Do you like us Hitachiin twins" he asked his face dead serious.

With a bright blush that anyone would expect after such a question you tried to answer honestly

"Y-Yes... you're both very interesting..." you managed to pull out from your mouth before taking a drink, hoping to cool your face.

"Would you settle for the other if one said no"

Without hesitation you looked up at the eldest twin in horror.

"No, I would never! If I liked one of you that's the twin I'd strive for, I would settle for nothing less" you said firmly, However by this point no matter how serious you were about that, the blush and fact that you were trying to hide from bright piercing golden eyes was diminishing the effectiveness of your statement.

With a deep sigh yo tried to explain.

"... I-If...I asked you out and you said no... well I'd drop it because I have my answer... but if Kaoru then said... that he'd go out with me afterwards... it might seem cruel but I'd say no to him and explain my reason, my feelings for you. If I did say yes... Kaoru would always be the replacement for you, my feelings, to whichever twin I asked out first are real.. I would never use someone like that, even if it means hurting them now to save them in the long run" You looked up with a small smile "sorry, that mustn't make much sense?" you said before moving to bring your cup up for a drink, copying the boy before you as he did earlier.

For the longest of moment's Hikaru seemed to freeze, his eyes locked on to yours in shock, bright ginger locks falling over one eye as he stayed still, one hand around his vanilla milkshake the other resting on his lap.

And the silence that accompanied it was neither comfortable or awkward, it was merely a moment for him to digest your apparently surprising response.

As if a switch had been turned Hikaru's head dropped forward and he looked into his cup, his expression hidden in the shadows of his hair.

"That... it's a question that..." he sighed and began to try again "It's a trick question... and yet you still... answered it perfectly" he said with a small chuckle.

"You really are something huh...and now I think I know why we like you so much" Hikaru said lifting his head and flashing you a mischievous smile, that for the first time since he's showed it to you, made your heart jump a little inside your chest, because this one was a little different from the others, you weren't sure how, but it was, the evidence was quite clear from the jumping in your chest.

"I'm almost done, do you want to head off soon?" The Hitachiin asked

Only managing a small nod you finished your Milk shake and lifted your bag to your lap as you waited for the boy before you

"Uh, Thank you for the milkshake Hikaru" You responded and watched cautiously as the eldest twin stood up now his cake was finished, holding his hand out to you, and with a small more confident smile now your blush was gone, for the second time that day you took Hikaru's hand and let him pull you up...only this time, he didn't let go quite as soon as last time.


	3. Chapter 3

The (Last Name) Mansion In which you lived was always a comfortable place to be all the time. The staff were kind and helpful and it always seemed to be much more cheerful when you parents were away on business. You had a feeling however that this may be because the staff didn't want you to feel down so they compensated by cheering the place up.

Each mansion, of a rich Japanese family catered to the parent's jobs, be it a house covered in bright vibrant and cheerful, season specific swatches of fabric for the fashion and design family with a separate room to make and create the singular designs before they're manufactured, or if it's growing big or small, gorgeous smelling hybrid flowers of all colours and sizes, specific to a person or market demands, and a greenhouse to do so in the back garden. Your Family trade was no exception. Though, with your parent's working away all the time you were lucky enough to be able to walk through the hall ways of your mansion without having to stumble across anything related to family's income.

Routine is everything in the (Last Name) Mansion, that's something your mother often said when you were a child, so it's no surprise any more that when you bounced on the creaky step at the bottom of the stairs the maids walking past were ready to catch the one slipper that went flying out towards her without your consent. "Breakfast in half an hour Mistress" she called, passing by gracefully basket of washed and dried, ready to be folded towels awkwardly pushed under one arm, the other holding the slipper momentarily before she crouched and placed it down beside the doorway, pressed against the wall, already aware that you had started moving around towards the kitchen to nosy what was on the menu before you returned to give your slipper it's friend back.

Glancing down at the two objects of footwear before moving into the kitchen, you took a deep breath and smoothed out your T-Shirt before delicately taking a seat, like a Lady should. Leaning forward with a small sigh to take a drink from your favourite cup, that the butler must have placed there ready for you while you waited for breakfast. Basket now gone the same maid from before took the time to return and remind you that Mr Hitachiin, Kaoru rang and said he would be by to pick you up for the study date.

Truthfully it was a wonder how you didn't choke on your drink and accidentally kill yourself there and then. It was quite shameful for you to have almost forgotten Kaoru's incredibly selfless and kind offer like that. Alas the morning waits for no-one and before you even knew what was happening you were already dressed up in a coat and shoes ready to be picked up. However no outing would be complete without the family butler fussing over you, fixing you a hat and gloves as it's a little chilly outside, which is a complete understatement, despite it only being the beginning of winder, the air was cold, colder than what it first looked like.

The maid moved quickly, Can slow motion doors open with a flourish? Is that a thing, because you were pretty sure that's how the mansions front door opened when Kaoru knocked for the first time. Why! Why did the maid open I so quickly, didn't she know how utterly unprepared you were to see him on a weekend, this early in the morning!

"..u-um...(Your Name)?" Kaoru asked softly, his voice slightly muffled by his oversized scarf, slightly concerned from the lack of greeting from wither you or any of the staff after a few moments of silence had passes

Blinking slowly as you broke out of the panicked trance you put yourself in, you tilted your head and took a good look at him, ending up in a very different kind of trance, glancing From his stiff feet, tucked into warm winter boots perfect for walking through snow and frost, though there wasn't much of it covering the ground at this moment., pressed close together in a nervous stance. Kaoru's Long, buttoned up coat with a fur lined hood and sleeves, gloved hands stuffed into deep pockets, and the most important feature you seemed to pick up on, his slightly pink cheeks, stained with colour from the cold., the kind of colouring you'd get when staying outside long.. Just how long were you out there?

"N-Not to long...I was really looking forward to hanging out.. so I set of a little early" Kaoru responded embarrassedly, the colour intensifying as he blushed, averting his eyes to the side as he lowered his mouth further behind his coat and scarf. Oh my, so you said that out loud?

"A-ah, That's fine... Shall we go?" You said awkwardly as you moved closer to the doorway, feeling guilty for just blurting your thoughts out and embarrassing him.

Noticing, his slightly reddened nose, usually cause by being out for quite a long time and making a mental note that a Kaoru wrapped up in warm clothes at the beginning of winter was just the cutest thing you'd seen, reaching out slowly to wrap your hand around his outstretched elbow, to let him lead you to the destination, you used your other hand to give your house working family a wave and followed Kaoru as he took you down the pathway.

"I thought I was going to meet you there..." you began slowly "you gave me the details on a piece of paper remember."

Kaoru paused in thought for a moment them nodded "I told you, I was looking forward to hanging out, I wanted to see you and I thought a walk would be fun..." he said. Chatting quietly in the daylight as you walked, you listened to his morning, of how he woke up with Hikaru and the usual ongoing activities in their house, and after quite the substantial walk, and in return you told him about your own morning and your day with Hikaru yesterday when he asked.

Eventually however the cold began to seep in through your coat and nip at your skin. Refusing to ask if you were getting any closer in favour of listening to a rather interesting story Kaoru was telling, after all it was very rare to find out about the twins, even in the club they only really spoke the bare minimum that they had to talk about themselves because revealing their home situation or any real personal information that wasn't for fan service was really just a big 'no-no' for the twins, so in an attempt to keep him engaged and continuing to speak to you about his home life you let the cold sink its frosty fangs into your arms and neck and soldiered on in the cold with him by your side.

"Are you warm enough? We'll be there soon."

Kaoru reassured you, seeming to be very in tune with your reactions and feelings, even without you telling him. In the moment it took you to open your mouth to respond Kaoru had unwound his scarf and wrapped it around the back of your neck, bringing you both to a stop in your walking, Slowly Kaoru took extra care to wrap the scarf around you in a way that covered as much as he could manage while not being restrictive, as well as placing the parts of the fabric already warned with his body heat against your skin to keep you warm.

There was no doubt in your mind that the flaming blush on your cheeks, was more magnificent than any Hikaru may have caused the day before, or any other you may have experienced in front of either of the twins. Without a doubt this one was by far the most magnificent blush. Kaoru paused then gently pushed a stray strand of your hair behind your ear, he tugged your hat down a little to secure it and stepped back to look you over, causing your blush to increase in temperature yet again.

"It suits you... the scarf, you should tell me if your cold you know (Your Name)." he said with a smile. This cute, sincere smile, where his lips pulled up just a little first, and his eyes, which were locked on you softened to near closing, a smile that could have just melted all the ice in a twenty-mile radius, and was probably the reason your heart, brain and lungs all stopped and swooned at the same time.

When remembering how to function as a human bring, does breathing come before heartbeats, and what happened to your voice, was there always a lump there in your throat, and speaking of new things that aren't usually there, where did these butterflies come from, did they just hatch in your stomach that very second, damn the breathing thing, you're supposed to be doing it remember.

"K-Kao-" you stuttered, now sure what it was you were trying to say to begin with.

The boy shook his head softly and reached out taking your hand with another smaller smile.

"It's cold, let's get going so we can get you inside and warm you up first, tell me then."

Keeping your eyes of to the side, on the path ahead. With Kaoru's left, gloved hand in yours held you close to his body as finally looked up to see the people in the street. Were there always this many people, when Kaoru had stopped you it seemed like you both were the only two on the street, that it was a moment between the two of you, private and reserved. All the noise was gone in that moment too... Kaoru tilted his head a little and slowly let go of the scarf with his right hand, he breathed out gently, a small puff of his warm, breath grazing your cheek and tilted his head to glance at the rude, individual who had ruined the moment with their selfish cough. Kaoru gave the man and uncomfortably, apologetic smile then stepped aside closer to you to let them walk by.

"Sorry... You must be freezing..." he mumbled softly gripping your hand a little tighter to tug you along

Walking with the mischievous twin you tried desperately to calm your blush, but no matter how much you tried, you're smile was one thing that wouldn't calm...


	4. Chapter 4

_CHAPTER FOUR (Studying with Kaoru and taking you home) _

The library is a severely underrated place, when one thinks about it's qualities. An always designated quiet place, where people of all hobbies, ethnicities, gender and race can come together to find a common interest of books. Books in themselves holding many secrets full of wonder, adventure and secret, A library full of books, Grouped by a common factor, brought together because of their clear attributes, either soft, bendable paperback books, or bulky, hardback books... all waiting for their spines to be broken and words to be read by someone who can appreciate their true potential.

In that sense aren't all people just like books. We come together on this earth, and are attracted to others with clear common factors, in which if lucky we open up to that person, and we share those secrets... we embark on those adventures with each other and we see the wonder in being together. Maybe it's not as hard to understand people as one may think when they smile and say that first hello...

The library always has that unique smell the one in which you feel as though you've walked into the past. A sent that surrounds you, full of possibility. The grand design of this library, you can't help but notice, is almost as rich and extravagant as the design of the more well used libraries in your very own Ouran academy. The large curved archways and tall stacks of rustic, rather worn books give the same sense of familiarity that your very own school gives.

There is something, of course, that isn't familiar. That's rather strange and entirely new, though not necessarily a bad kind of new is Kaoru's hand firmly in your own all the way into the library and while you looked for a table to spend your time with him, up until the very last second when you both began peeling of your coats and winter scarf's and gloves to begin to get comfortable in the grand space.

The time ticked on at a steady pace, and books were moved across the table frequently until thy were dubbed to have a safe space in certain areas where they were guaranteed to stay until the end of the study 'date' Paper was used continuously as you scribbled down words and important phrases Kaoru said, keeping up the facade that you were in need of his help during this tutoring lesson.

Kaoru's had a wonderful voice was so warm and comforting even the stingiest of strangers immediately warmed up to him, Whenever the youngest twin spoke, his voice poured out like a river, and every time he used 'Th' words his tongue would glide beautifully over his perfect teeth and emit an adorable bit of air. Something that wasn't hard to pick up on, especially after hours of listening to him talk, his full undivided attention on yourself.

"(Your Name) Are you listening?" Kaoru asked gently, tapping his pencil on the table as he watched you carefully,

large eyes studying you're face. Speaking of faces, since when was Kaoru's face so cute?

"um...yes?" you responded softly blinking bight doe like eyes to focus on the person before you giving a small smile to hopefully convince him.

"Yeah... I can see.."

Gosh, Kaoru must think you were being bored to tears with the way he was looking at you now, speaking with such an unconvinced drawl. Lifting his eyebrow in questioning the boy suddenly stood and with a quick smirk that fluttered across his face as quickly you almost began to question if it had even really been there, Though having said that there's no mistaking that expression. The way how the corners of his mouth upturned slightly and a flash of confidence and heavy mischief flooded his bright amber eyes. Kaoru may be identical to his brother in looks but their mannerisms and expressions are after all very different.

"c'mon I must be the worst teacher ever if I'm boring you beyond belief, besides it is getting late and I'm sure you'd want to get home before dark"

Kaoru began to wind his scarf and pull on his gloves, grabbing his coat and slipping it on sloppily before proceeding to spend the rest of his time making sure to help you do the same in any way he could. As you packed up your bad Kaoru went over to check out the books on his library card creating a reason for you to talk to him again outside of the club, as more than just customer and host.

Meeting him by the door you began to take your first step out into the cold and gave a small shiver, even wrapped up like this you could still tell how much colder it had gotten while you'd spent the day warm and cost, inside the library with Kaoru.

The walk back towards your home was nice, after heading into town to buy you a hot drink to warm you up Kaoru rang his brother to check up and you both began you're walk back home, Talking and chatting just as you had on the way there.

There was something incredible comfortable about Kaoru that was difficult to experience with anyone else, there was a feeling of utter contentment when he spoke. The youngest Hitachiin twin , was just so incredibly aware of you, picking up on most if not all of your emotions, no matter how minute they were expressed, and also making sure to be mindful of how close he stood, and completely acknowledging everything you wanted to say to him.

This boy, Can't possibly be this good, there has to be a catch right?

Sipping your drink slowly toy watched the twin as you walked, the boy began to animate his story with his gloved hands, smiling brightly behind his scarf, while his eyes occasionally darted to look at you shyly to see if you were still listening to him. You responded to him non verbally, with occasional hums and nods to show you were still engaged with his story.

Turning the corner to head onto your street you were both caught of guard to see one of the main characters of Kaoru's story, his identical brother Hikaru sat alone on the pavement, supposedly waiting for you both.

Hikaru had decided to bypass a coat with a hood on this cold day like his brother had picked up, instead covering his ears with some white earmuffs, with mitten gloves to match. The boy had an oversized scarf tucked into his jacket and large bulky lace up boots on and was tapping one on the floor and humming to himself mindlessly as he waited, his own empty drinks cup on the pavement beside him.

As the two of you drew closer the oldest Hitachiin climbed to his feet and stretched, picking up his drink. Kaoru, -who's story had drifted of into the abyss most would call being distracted- called out to his brother hesitantly. Catching the older twins attention by the time they were steps away, Hikaru strode over and scooped his brother into a hug. What then proceeded to happen was a very fast, conversation that could only be called Twin talk

"H-Hey Hikaru what are you doing here?"

"Ahah, well I was just at Tono's house and-"

"But that's so far away, you can't be just-"

"No, no, no I was headed back, I was around and about when you rang"

"So you just sat on the street waiting, aren't you cold, are you ok?"

The youngest twin said drawing out the fist word as he tried to figure out his sentence now that they'd both slowed down, as the small conversation wound down a little you began to realize how awkward it was to just be stood there while they were talking out in the cold, more so when you realized they were still hugging each other.

Hikaru laughed softly and pulled back, holding his brothers hand while he responded.

"yeah I'm fine... Ah, Sorry, Did you and (Your Name) get a lot of studying done?"

You nodded slowly and gave a small smile feeling like this would be a perfect time to leave the day on a high note.

"Thankyou...for tutoring me today Kaoru, I appreciate the help." you said softly.

Stepping closer to give both the twins one quick peck on the cheek respectively before turning and rushing up to the house, leaving the two twins alone on the street.


	5. Chapter 5

THIS WAS JUST MEANT TO BE A ONE SHOT, WHAT HAVE I DONE, WHY AM I RESURRECTING THIS TO FINISH IT'S SO OVERDUE IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY. OMG If ANYONE EVEN CARES ANYMORE IT'S FOR YOU PEOPLE OKAY HERE GOES.

The air was still chilly outside, the kind is atmosphere that nipped and pinched the longer you lingered, that hissed at sleeves and scoffed at layers, it always found a way to get under your skin. Touching the very centre of your being and freezing you from the inside out.

Weather like this was unnatural, where the rest of the world told of warmer days hugging you close and promising of even warmer days to come, flower buds bright against the still demanding snow and frost that held on a little too long and the long awaited arrival of spring this weather sneered, wrapping it's long boney fingers around you and following your every move. This weather was a constant reminder you weren't rid of Winter yet. Not that you particularly minded wonder, not when it involved Amber eyed twins wrapped up right in adorable layers of wool and fleece. However the same could be said about Summer bringing the promise of Amber eyes twins in shirts with rolled up sleeves and loose ties. You broke your train of thought to let out a huff of laughter, lifting your hands from your lap to bring your scarf closer to your neck, you breathed out and watched the cold breath evaporate in the warm air. You smiled softly and rubbed your gloved hands together. The idea of school itself was scaring as it was, the host club would be meeting today as usual, but today you felt yourself practically bouncing in your seat however uncharacteristic that may be no one commented. Today was the first day of school after your study date with Kaoru. You swallowed feeling a little guilty about having lied to him about your grade but the feeling was short lived as you were parking up at school.

The weather was terrible today a violent energy. However the energy you felt entering the school grounds had nothing to do with the weather. There was a buzz in the air that was

Closely associated with the longing chatter girls brought before every Host club meeting.

You swallowed taking a soft step out of your Transport,waving it away after closing the door. You brought you bag closer adjusting it over your many layers as you approached the spot where you met with your friends to walk to class as a group you were startled to find Haruhi Fujioka in place of your friends. He was stood uncomfortable, bundled up and looking around nervously. Girls from all across the front of the school standing out and gawping following the path of Haruhi's eyes which settled on your, the two of you stood watching the other and you found the breath escaping his slightly parted lips fascinating. Haruhi had such a feminine face that he fascinated a lot of people but you had been told on countless occasions he was a boy and what need did you have to question it… nobody else ever did. The brunette took an extra long breath and with a short and curt smile raided his attention away, it drifted up over your shoulder and he raised his hand in what seemed to be a wave but lacked the movement.

You bristles the action sparking a moment of panic worried about who could have crept behind you.

So you turned as Hikaru spoke up a step or two behind his brother "Hiya Haruhi and oh" the twin smiled brightly "(Your Name) what are You doing here?" He asked. You took a step to the side allowing them to meet properly with the brunette before giving your response "um, I always wait here.. For my friends I mean… Just so I don't have to walk alone" you said taking a quick glance around. Now that the girls in the courtyard knew the twins a were walking towards Haruhi and not you they had lost interest. Looking back at Kaoru, his face yet again flushed and his eyes focused with burning intensity on you "well, I could walk you" he began before remembering he wasn't alone, the boy flushed deeper and glanced at his brother who chuckled awkwardly. "If that's alright" he said.  
Hikaru gave a slight smile directed solely at you, with the impression he knew something only the two of you had shared together and patted his brother's shoulder

"Give the lady space, There's no need to smother her Kaoru" he mocked the ever famous mischievous glint in his eyes.  
There was barely enough time to register before you found yourself a step closer frantically agreeing to his offer, with an embarrassed smile and a tight grip on your bag attempting to make it clear he wasn't smothering you..

You glanced down to your bag and gave a gasp, stumbling over to the stone slope that ran down either side of the steps you placed your bag down and searched through, dragging a Scarf much too big for you from the very bottom. Buckling the bag you returned to Kaoru's side the three males watching curiously, Kaoru's eyes lit up with recognition first and he grinned happily.  
"My scarf" he mumbled

"Yeah I never got the chance to return it, thank you" You returned the scarf and returned the smile equally.  
Kaoru brushed his hand against your gloved fingers trailing his fingers across the fabric and you felt a pang as you wished you had forgotten your gloves just to replay that moment again, for confirmation that he really did linger.

The boy lifted it to his face and wrapped it around himself and when he was done he placed his hands in his pockets elbow outstretched towards you.

"My lady" he gestured to the doors and the gossip created buzz in the air crackled with electricity, pairs of eyes turned and you flushed red and for once you realised just how big of a deal it was to have Kaoru Hitachiin hold his hand for you and you alone. You nervously took his elbow in your arm awed by his gentlemanly grace and let him lead you away from the two remaining bows with nothing but a weak smile and a wave.

Inside it was much warmer and you reveled in both the sweet release of heat and the closeness of Kaoru. The two of you walked slowly, neither one daring to speak first. With confidence you were unaware you possessed you took a deep breath and broke the silence first.

"S-So how was your morning?"

"Fine" Kaoru began before he sniggered and turned to glance at you "Awesome actually, Hikaru and i talked about what pranks and jokes we were going to pull now that the winter weather is wearing off"

"Were?" You prompted noticing the past tense.

The male flushed as though he had made a drastic mistake and bit his lip a moment before replying

"Well… I was hoping actually, now that it's getting warmer me and um… me and you could hang out a little more." Kaoru said rushing his words slightly, glanced at you cautiously before returning to his intended route.

"I-i mean we could erm..do our summer homework together or study more, at each others houses and stuff, or if you wanted to.. maybe we could get ice cream and lounge by the pool or whatever"

The amber eyes boy was flushed head to to bright red, lowering his voice to a quiet whisper "If you want i mean.."

The two of you walked along towards your class and you tried to avoid the nagging voice telling you everyone was watching, you tried to focus on Kaoru and his words until he said the words that shut down your brain,

You stumbled shocked that Kaoru had just asked you to hang out with him over the summer and released his elbow in favour of grabbing his forearm to stop him from walking ahead.

"Are you serious i would love to hang out with you, you're so much fun!" You exclaimed still in shock a blush growing in your face that you didn't even care about.

"Well we should exchange phone numbers or something, Can i give yours to Hika too so we can all organise together?"

You attempted not to squeak as you nodded vigorously. Throwing yourself into your bag to find your plone and watching eagerly as Kaoru took down your number in his own phone before ringing you to transfer his own number.

You gasped excitedly and squeezed his arm one more time just before the bell. With a quick thanks and a lingering look as you both parted ways you set off with a bounce in your step you said a quick goodbye and ran off to class, thanking whatever gods there were that Haruhi was there waiting for you that morning instead of your friends.


End file.
